


From Ash

by apyewackety



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Fanart, Gift Art, Inspired by Fanfiction, Traditional Media
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:55:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22651372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apyewackety/pseuds/apyewackety
Summary: Loki tries out his new skin. Gift for Endless_Stairway based on her fic.
Comments: 28
Kudos: 103





	From Ash

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EndlessStairway](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndlessStairway/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Downward Facing Dog](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20457794) by [EndlessStairway](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndlessStairway/pseuds/EndlessStairway). 



> Quick rendition of my idea of what Loki looks like in his blended form. The placement of the branches behind his head is supposed to evoke something like Cernunnos or Pan since he gathered his strength/magic largely from the forest.
> 
> Colored pencil and a smidge of PS to touch up.


End file.
